


By Yon Bonnie Banks

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, Kilts, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilts, teasing and general naughty fun -- why? Because we can? Oh, and would you believe that Jack gets to play the diplomat for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Yon Bonnie Banks

**Author's Note:**

> This came about through a few strange conversations over IM. Carla mentioned how tired she was of virgin/submissive/bottom Daniel. Then Nicci started talking about kilts... and I decided that with the monstrosity I'm currently working on, I could sorta kill two plot bunnies with one P90. The title? Nicci made me sing Loch Lomond the other night... nuff' said

"Um... Daniel, are you *sure* that's how it's done?" Jack tugged the white, long and loose shirt down a little, trying to hide that he'd finally done as Daniel had asked him.

Daniel bowed his head, hiding his widening smile. Amazing, who'd have thought he could've convinced Colonel Jack O'Neill to actually do this the *right* way? "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Jack."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Daniel... I just..." Jack kept his hold on the shirt with one hand while gesturing at the long length of plaid laid out in front of them, as Daniel worked to fold it the right way. He already had his own wrapped securely around his waist, and had gotten the belt into place with a little help from Jack. He'd even managed to fold and twist the top into place, pinning the garment to his vest with one of the two beautiful brooches their hosts had provided them with. Thank God, he'd tried this before. After a couple of false starts it had more or less all come back to him.

It had been fun when he'd lain down on the floor to wrap the plaid and Jack had pretty much looked everywhere but where he was supposed to. Granted, Daniel hadn't been wearing underwear, but come on; no true Scot would be caught dead with anything under his kilt. And these people *were* Scots in the truest sense of the word. It was as if they'd stepped out of the 'Gate and straight into the ancient Scottish Highland.

"Remind me again what I'm doing here?" For a moment Jack forgot himself and waved the hand that had been holding down the shirt. His eyes widened and his hand went back down to pin the loose garment down. Really, the more he did that the more he was drawing Daniel's attention to parts it had no business lingering on.

"Jack, we're doing this for the Trinium, we're doing this because I actually know firsthand about a lot of Scottish traditions and *you're* here because you wouldn't let me leave alone... besides, Pentagon found it a brilliant idea to send the 2IC of the SGC along... for leverage. They *really* want this Trinium." Daniel held up a hand to silence Jack. "Second..." Daniel finally turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Jack. "You've got nothing I haven't seen before."

"It's drafty," muttered Jack.

Daniel shook his head. Right... drafty. The fire crackling in the hearth heated the room nicely, but Daniel let Jack get away with his excuse. The whole 'mission' was a wonderful opportunity to see a Scottish castle and actually partake in a lot of the old traditions. Once their hosts had realized Jack's stature as a leader of warriors and a warrior himself, they'd almost demanded that the two men would dress in the leading clan's tartan. Well, Jack was in that tartan. Daniel had graciously accepted the same offer from the Laird's advisor, a scholar who carried a slightly different design.

"Daniel," whined Jack. "Can't I just cheat and put on my boxers?"

"No," answered Daniel, trying not to laugh. He was going to enjoy the view for as long as possible. And they still had half an hour before they were expected at the dinner table. If it wasn't because he'd been paying attention while dressing himself, he probably wouldn't have noticed Jack almost panting, eyes rowing over Daniel's scarcely clad body. Basically the only difference in their dressing were the colors and designs of the tartan.

When Daniel finally took pity on his friend, he helped him lie down on the floor, on top of the folded garment. He smacked Jack's fingers away from the white jaccobian shirt he was still trying to pull down. Actually, it was more than long enough to cover all Jack's bits, unless the man was hiding something from Daniel. A snarky inner voice commented that that wouldn't be the worst surprise to get.

Grinning, Daniel wondered if he could get away with a little more teasing. As it was, he was 99% sure Jack wouldn't deck him. Actually, he was fairly sure all he'd have to do was brush accidentally against Jack's crotch while fastening the kilt and he'd have his evidence. Still, as much as it was killing him, he couldn't turn down the opportunity to crank the heat up a little before taking the final step. Who knew, maybe the man would be more... pliant if Daniel kept working on him all through dinner?

As Daniel folded the garment around his friend, he wondered if it had all been there before he'd left... before he'd ascended. Even if he couldn't get Jack to come out into the open, he was fairly sure that the man was getting worse at hiding it. Especially when the two of them were alone. Either that, or Daniel had become a hell of a lot more perceptive since his return. And Daniel didn't *feel* perceptive... well, apart from when it came to his CO's growing interest in him.

Speaking of growing... Daniel squashed the urge to blush as he slid his hand through the folds of the kilt to get it into place, feeling as Jack drew in a quick breath of air. Yup, there was definitely movement down below. Smoothening down the fabric a few more times, Daniel couldn't help reveling in the feel of the heat from the thigh under his hand. Shaking his head he finally tightened the belt. Sitting back on his heels, Daniel looked down at his friend with a smile. "Need a hand to get up?"

Something flashed through Jack's eyes, but he didn't let Daniel's blatant comment goad him into a far too obvious answer. Holding out a hand he let the younger man draw him to his feet, belatedly realizing that Daniel had stayed crouched at his feet. Hiding a smile, Daniel adjusted Jack's stockings and fastened the flashes that matched the tartan. Oh yeah, he'd keep pushing it all, inch by inch until he got some kind of reaction out of Jack. They rarely had a chance like this, alone, light years away from the SGC's military mindset, the risk of being found out... If Daniel was to ever give Jack a chance to show that he was interested, in a safe environment, this was it.

Ignoring the prominent bulge in front of him, Daniel picked up the sporran, put his arms around Jack's hips and tied it, making a show of adjusting the pouch to hang directly over Jack's crotch, hiding and weighing down the obvious erection. A whimper from above made him bit his lip. Oh yeah, this was definitely a turn on. He felt, as he shifted, his own sporran weighing down on his own aching discomfort. Not that he wanted to get rid of it. For now it was a pleasant ache, though the rough tartan gave friction a whole new meaning.

Daniel turned his head slightly as he looked at the strong hand closing around his shoulder. Jack's breathing had sped up a little, the older man leaning heavily on Daniel, who didn't mind at all. Biting his lip, Daniel closed his eyes and leaned a fraction forward, resting his cheek against the sporran, feeling and hearing Jack's reaction immediately.

Sighing deeply, he couldn't have been more relieved. Jack's other hand slid down over his head, fingers carding through his hair, probably making it stand on end. Not that Daniel was about to stop him. Never in a million years. Daniel rubbed his cheek against the fur of the sporran, enjoying the softness of it... wondering for a split second what piece of wildlife had laid down its life to create the soft pouch.

A knock at the door brought both men back to reality and with a shaky smile, Daniel got to his feet, well within Jack's personal space, then took a step back.

"Enter," he called out as he finally dared meet Jack's eyes. Looking into the dark eyes of his friend, Daniel decided he'd been perfectly right.

A servant entered the room, eyes downcast. "The dinner will be served shortly my Lords."

"We'll be right there," said Jack, finally finding his voice again, though far rougher than it usually was, it was steady as a rock.

"Yes, me Lord," the young man hastily said. "I shall wait for you outside the door, to escort you to the dining hall."

Daniel coughed lightly, trying to clear his throat. Jack's proximity wasn't exactly making things any easier. "Thank you."

The servant hastily left, closing the door behind him. Daniel suddenly realized Jack's hand was still resting heavily on his shoulder, thus keeping their bodies within arm's length.

Jack drew in a couple of deep breaths, his eyes never leaving Daniel's, his fingers kneading Daniel's shoulder.

"We're not beyond the point of no return yet, Jack," warned Daniel. Not that he wanted Jack to stop, but he had no right to risk his friend's reputation or their friendship.

Jack seemed to be leaning a little closer and Daniel felt shivers running down his spine as the other man's heated breath brushed over his lips, as softly as a touch. "We'll talk later, Daniel... because we're *way* beyond that point."

With a shiver, Daniel wondered what he'd let loose... then again, whatever it might be, it would involve Jack, so who was he to argue?

"So these... spurs... they're..." Jack gestured at his sporran.

"Sporran, Jack, sporran, and it'll cover your little... problem just nicely." Daniel smirked.

Jack raised an eyebrow and as Daniel was about to step away, Jack's hand slid down over the shoulder he'd been grasping, gripping Daniel's hand and sliding it up under the sporran.

Daniel swallowed hard. "Okay, maybe not *that* little."

It was Jack's turn to smirk, as he let go of Daniel and smoothed down his kilt.

Daniel let out a deep breath as he folded and twisted the last of the garment and slung it up over Jack's shoulder, fastening it with the other brooch. He almost gasped as Jack's fingers closed over his hips and drew him flush against the other man. Fumbling the brooch closed, Daniel leaned forward, resting his head against Jack's shoulder, wetting his lips and trying to will a little blood to return to his brains. Not the easiest task as he felt the pressure of both sporrans caught between them, adding sufficient friction to make him feel dizzy.

Jack ran a hand up over Daniel's back, and the younger man felt fingers close around the nape of his neck, gently massaging him, caressing the sensitive skin. "Dinner," Jack reminded him, voice barely audible.

Daniel bit his lower lip and nodded before taking a step back, smoothing down his own shirt and vest, pulling the strings of the shirt a little tighter. Before he could turn towards the door, Jack reached out and lightly loosened the strings of the shirt, exposing a little more of his chest.

Biting his lip again, Daniel looked down as Jack's hand lingered where it was, fingertips brushing over his exposed skin. The darker skin of Jack's hands looked strange, but right, against his own fairer skin and the sensation of the touch was indescribable. Tiny, invisible sparks seemed to play across his skin, setting his nerves on fire.

"Dinner..." agreed Daniel as he took a few steps towards the door. One hand on the door handle, he turned around, feeling a little more in control. "Coming?"

Jack's smile grew positively evil as he stalked forward, and a moment later Daniel found himself pinned against the rough stone wall, next to the door. "Now, don't make me give you the obvious answer to that one, Daniel..." he warned.

Daniel found it hard to breathe, but more from the tension between them than from Jack's weight against his body. Pointing at the door he repeated, "dinner..."

With a theatrical sigh, Jack pushed away from Daniel, reaching for the door handle. "Your loss," he grinned as he slipped outside with a leer.

Daniel mirrored the grin as he followed Jack out the door. Dinner might prove more interesting than he'd expected. As he took his place by Jack's side, they followed the servant who'd been send to get them. Not for the first time in the past ten minutes, Daniel wondered what exactly he'd set free, let loose... A quick look at Jack told him that Jack had switched back into 'Colonel-mode.'

At least that was what Daniel thought until they'd taken their seats at the long, narrow table in the dining hall. Their host stood and for a moment Daniel feared that they'd be submitted to a long, winding speech, but the Laird simply held up his huge mug of ale.

"Guid day tae yea travelers an lang may oor freen'ship bring prospeerity tae oor twa peoples." With that, the huge man downed most of his ale, signaling for the dinner to start. Grinning at his guests he sat down, slamming the mug into the oaken table. "Feast me freens, do me hon'er as yer host."

Jack grinned from ear to ear, and Daniel just knew that Jack had taken an instant liking to their host. Loud, laughing and beer drinking... how could he not? Daniel tried hard not to laugh at it, as he stood and lifted his own mug, wondering how the hell he was supposed to drink all that ale.

"Thank you, my Lord, we are honored stay under your roof, sit at your table and enjoy your company." Daniel ignored the look from Jack that clearly told him that *he* better be the only company Daniel was planning on enjoying.

Sitting back down, Daniel hid a smile as Jack lifted his mug and simply said, "Ditto."

Their host blinked twice then his booming laughter rung through the halls. "Aye, a man o' few words!" Lifting his mug once more, he saluted Jack, who looked fairly pleased with himself, if a bit surprised.

The food was carried into the room and soon the table was groaning under the most delicious dishes. Roasted... well, Daniel guessed it was some kind of pork-like creature as well as roasted fowl and fish. Roots and fruits were lined up as well, and Daniel feared he'd be so full by the end of their dinner; he wouldn't be able to fool around with Jack. Then again, the way Jack was digging into the treats, he'd probably be too stuffed as well.

Daniel soon found himself in deep conversation with the man sitting next to him. Cameron wasn't originally from the same clan as the Laird, but he worked for the man as a kind of scholar. He couldn't help noticing that Jack seemed perfectly happy to exchange hunting and fishing anecdotes with the Laird. Well, about time they had a mission like this one, where Jack got to play the diplomat as well. Come to think of it, there were probably very few of the actual diplomats connected to the SGC who'd have been able to make the Laird laugh as hard as he was at the moment.

Midways through their meal, Daniel got a crazy idea that almost had him laughing out loud. Without breaking away from his conversation with the man next to him, he slipped off his shoe and stretched out his leg, hoping his aim wasn't too bad and praising the fact he had long legs.

Jack's voice didn't waver as Daniel's toes slid up over his knees, down a little again, to finally hit the bottom of the kilt and slide underneath. Daniel concentrated on his fascinating cultural conversation with the man next to him, but a part of his mind was caught up in sliding his coarse woolen stockinged toes up over bare skin.

Hiding his smile, Daniel felt how Jack's thighs tensed for a moment then parted willingly. Sure, the Laird had set them up with a bedroom each, but it somehow didn't seem like they were going to need more than one of them. The notion made Daniel's body tense pleasantly.

As Daniel lowered his head to take another bite of the roasted fowl on his plate, he risked a quick peek up through his lashes and felt heat rise to his face as he caught Jack looking at him, licking sticky fingers with a small smile before turning his attention back to their host, talking about dingy knees and how times of wild adventure was of the past.

Daniel mirrored his movement and turned to listen to Cameron, who was telling him about how their clans had been specializing. He himself being of a clan of scholars, in the service of Lairds and Lords. Absolutely fascinating.

A rumbling noise from the other side of the table drew Daniel's attention. The sight that met him almost made him laugh. As they'd eaten, bones had been thrown to the huge dog-like creatures that were laying in front of the big, roaring fire. Now one of them had snug up on Jack, pushing it's big head up under his elbow, giving the man a pleading, almost puppy-like look. It was almost endearing if not for the creature being the size of a pony.

Still, Jack smiled and petted the big head, offering a big piece of meat to his new friend, who carefully took it from his hand and lay down next to his chair. The action made the Laird raise an eyebrow and laugh.

Daniel met Jack's brown eyes, seeing the contented twinkle in them. He carefully slid his toes up a little further, finally finding what he was looking for. If he'd been in any doubt, he just had to look at Jack's eyes widening.

Jack cleared his throat and returned to his conversation with the Laird. However, it didn't fool Daniel, who began kneading his newfound prize with his toes, well aware that the coarse wool wouldn't help Jack's situation in any way.

It felt strange to concentrate on two things at the same time, but Daniel wasn't going to object to either of the things he was doing. He enjoyed his conversation with Cameron, but nothing short of Jack getting out of his seat was going to make Daniel remove his foot.

Daniel tried to keep a game face as he felt strong fingers closing around his ankle. It wasn't easy as Jack began stroking his shin, callused fingers catching against the coarse garment of his stockings. Every stroke, along the shin, under to knead the calf, sent sparks of pleasure through Daniel's leg, the sensations joining his blood supply, currently having its own party around his groin.

As the night progressed, Daniel started wondering if maybe he'd stepped through the mirror at some point, because it felt odd to be so lucky, to be allowed to pull his little tricks on Jack, during their dinner, right under the nose of their host.

The feast itself went on until long after dark, but finally the Laird rose to his feet.

"Ah fear me bon's are no long'r as yong an strong as the' used to be. Thank be to our freens who grac'd os with thair presens' and thair storis." With that the big man stood, and moved towards the exit with a slight tilt to his walk.

Taking that as their ticket out and back to their rooms, Jack and Daniel stood and bid him goodnight, as well as the other participants. A moment later the servant who'd led them down to dinner, came to their side to bring them back to their rooms.

As Daniel quickly rammed his foot back down into his abandoned shoe, he looked everywhere but at Jack. It had all been fun and games for the night, but it wouldn't be long until there were alone again and Daniel had to, reluctantly, agree with Jack. They *were* beyond the point of no return. If they chose to stay in separate beds tonight they'd just keep coming up with stupid excuses and the tension would probably end with some horrible scene, probably dragging their newfound friendship with it.

For a man who'd been given more than his fair share of second chances, Daniel didn't *want* the night to end with a big empty bed with only him in it. Walking shoulder to shoulder with Jack, along the dark hallways, he was more than aware of the heat coming off the other man, the movement of the sinewy body as it brushed against his own with each turn they took.

They stopped outside Daniel's room, the servant taking a step back, hesitating, then holding out a vial. "The Laird wanted you to have this as a gift."

Daniel watched as Jack took the proffered gift. Uncorking it he took a sniff and his eyes widened. "What is this?"

"It strengthens muscles and relieves aches..." the young man answered, eyes downcast. "It is a concoction reserved for warriors." As the two men didn't answer him he continued. "It is made from the same plants we use for ointment to put on wounds."

Daniel found the use of his voice first. "Tell the Laird we thank him for his generous gift."

The servant nodded and left them standing alone.

"Daniel?" Jack looked at the vial he was holding.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked, cocking his head to the side.

Jack reached out and put the vial under his nose. Daniel blinked wide-eyed. There was a certain musk-like quality to the odor, but most of all there was something there that was almost... intoxicating. The scent alone made Daniel's muscles relax.

With a small smile, Daniel took the vial, opened the door and walked into his room, not looking back to see if Jack was following him. Slowly he reached for the brooch to loosen it and he wasn't surprised to suddenly find an extra pair of hands, pushing away his own to do the job for him. The upper part of the kilt was pushed down, followed by the vest and Jack's hands slid down over his chest, finding the belt buckle.

Daniel stopped him and turned around to find Jack staring at him with darkened eyes, lips slightly parted. "Hold this," Daniel said, as he offered the vial he'd recorked.

Jack lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told. Daniel smiled as he knelt down, running his hands down over Jack's calves, feeling the muscles flex underneath the woolen stockings. Removing the shoes and the flashes, he slowly rolled the stockings down, brushing his thumbs along the exposed skin.

His smile grew wider, as he felt Jack's fingers playing with strands of his hair, messing it up, smoothening it down, to only ruffle it again, making it stand up. The movement sent shivers down Daniel's spine, but he nevertheless kept his pace, not wanting to end his fun too fast.

Reaching up, Daniel ran his hands up over Jack's abdomen, stretched a little to deftly undo the brooch, watching as Jack shrugged the cloth and his vest off his shoulders. Carefully Daniel placed the brooch on the floor next to the shoes. Running a finger along the Sporran, enjoying the feel of the fur, Daniel leaned forward and around, resting his cheek against the assessorie while he slowly undid it and led it slide down, keeping his head where it was, now resting against the coarse tartan of the kilt itself. Turning and rubbing his face against it, it was almost as if he could feel the heat through all the layers.

"Daniel..." Jack's voice was a mere whisper, floating down to him.

Daniel shook his head, silently asking Jack to stay silent. Pushing the sporran out of the way, he closed his eyes and ran a hand up the length of Jack's leg. From the bony ankle, up over a muscled calf, knee and up the inside of a thigh, feeling a tremble run through Jack. Eyes still closed he licked his lips and slid his hand back down before reaching up to undo the belt buckle.

Letting the leather belt fall to the floor, he opened his eyes and pulled back a little, watching the tartan unravel and fall to the floor. It was like having the perfect Christmas present and watching it unpack itself.

This time, however, Jack didn't try to pull the shirt down to hide anything. Not the easiest task since his hands were still busy caressing and fondling Daniel's hair, face and neck.

With a grin, Daniel pulled the shirt out a little, slipping his head up under it, nuzzling the flushed skin of Jack's hip before slowly mouthing his way down to the heated flesh of Jack's cock, bopping against Daniel's throat, leaving a trail of moisture on his skin.

Hands were ghosting over the back of Daniel's head, over the shirt covering him, enclosing him in his own little world. Daniel reached up, felt his way until he found Jack's hands and firmly planted them on his head, on top of the shirt.

Daniel allowed himself to get lost in the taste on his tongue. Salty, clean sweat and the slightest hint of soap. Then, nothing but heat and salt, slightly bitter, but still not something Daniel wanted to be without. A tiny voice in the back of his mind kept wondering what he'd done to get this far, how he'd landed this...

Licking the tip before resolutely sliding his mouth down over the shaft, relaxing his throat, Daniel heard the whimpers that Jack let out, felt the tightening of the fingers around his skull. Finding an easy rhythm, moving his mouth up and down, playing his tongue against the heated flesh, Daniel ran a hand up the inside of Jack's leg, as far up as he could before he closed his fingers around Jack's balls, teasing and kneading them, feeling Jack's body shiver against him.

"Daniel... I... I can't..." the words were gasped out as Jack pulled at his head, trying to push him away. "Too much, won't last..."

Daniel reluctantly let go, pulling out from under the shirt and looking up. Jack was swaying on his feet, looking down at him while biting his lower lip, face flushed and eyes shining.

"Bed?" asked Daniel huskily.

A quick nod and Jack gave Daniel a hand up. Daniel pulled the shirt up and a moment later leaned, still clothed himself, against a fully naked Jack, closing his eyes as he felt Jack's hands frame his face.

"Open your eyes, Daniel... please." The voice was a mere whisper.

Slowly doing as he was told, Daniel opened his eyes and time seemed to slow to a minimum as he watched Jack pull closer, and time almost stopped, lips hovering microns from touching. Then, with almost explosive haste, time sped up again as Jack pressed firm lips against Daniel's. A moment later it would have been hard to tell where one mouth began and the other ended.

Hands were everywhere, tongues battling, kiss becoming messy as they drew back for additional air, but neither ready to let go.

Daniel finally managed to dig his previous plan back up from the dark recess of his mind, where it was buried under sensations of touch, taste and feel.

"Jack..." he whispered breathlessly as he held the other man's face between his hands and looked into a pair eyes, barely more than a narrow band of brown left as most was eclipsed by the black of the pupil. "Jack!" he repeated, voice a little firmer.

"Huh?" Jack struggled to focus on him.

Daniel grinned as he slowly maneuvered Jack back, towards the huge four-poster bed. He looked down to find that Jack was still clutching the vial he'd handed to him. Slowly prying it from Jack's hands, he ran a hand, caressingly, over Jack's chest.

"Lie down on the bed, face down." No matter how needy they both were, Daniel wanted it to be perfect, to be something they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Jack's fingers gripped his hips, pulling Daniel up against him. "Keep the skirt on?"

Daniel grinned. "Sure."

Biting his lip and watching Daniel through slitted eyes, Jack finally complied, scooting up the bed, until he reached the middle, then lay down, pillowing his head on his forearms.

For a moment, Daniel stayed where he was, just staring at his very own feast, laid out in front of him, all sinewy muscles and hard planes. Shifting slightly he felt the coarse tartan sliding over his own heated flesh. He'd keep it on for as long as possible, that was all he could promise.

Slowly crawling across the bed, Daniel stopped for a moment then straddled Jack's lower back, feeling the older man's body shiver from the contact. Uncorking the vial, Daniel poured a little of the substance out unto his fingers, then sat the vial down safely, but still within reach.

Placing his hands on Jack's shoulder blades, Daniel slowly began rubbing it into Jack's skin, kneading the muscles and enjoying the freedom to touch. Daniel worked his way down the back, making sure every inch of Jack's skin was given the same thorough treatment. Slipping down the long legs, he kneaded the thighs and calves, enjoying the scent of the ointment. The oily substance was perfect for this, and it gave Daniel an excuse to touch Jack, feeling the skin under his hands going from dry to slightly slippery.

Daniel rose to his knees and caressed the small of Jack's back. The rocking movement of Jack's hips wasn't lost on him. For now, however, he'd indulge in a little more 'fondling', at least until Jack showed signs of having trouble holding back.

"Roll over, Jack," whispered Daniel, smiling as Jack did as he asked, ending up on his back, looking up at Daniel with a small smile on his face.

"What do I have to do to get you to do this to me on a regular basis?" Jack's voice was low and warm. The smile widened as he slid his hands up under Daniel's kilt, caressing his thighs, teasingly brushing against Daniel's cock.

Daniel sat back on Jack's thighs, looking down at the other man. What he had to do? "What do you think?" he heard himself asking.

Jack's eyes widened a little and he opened his mouth to answer, but Daniel shook his head and rested a finger against his lips.

"You don't have to say it now, Jack... just lay back and enjoy." For a moment Daniel wondered if he'd done the wrong thing, but the frown on Jack's face turned to a soft smile and he nodded.

Rubbing the ointment into Jack's chest, Daniel pushed the dog tags aside, feeling the skin warm metal slide against his fingers. It felt strange to run his fingers through the springy hair on Jack's chest, but it tickled so nicely.

Daniel shifted a little, slid back and closed his eyes as the sensation of his own erection brushing against Jack's made him gasp out loud. Slipping further down, he watched as his kilt slid down over Jack's abs and caught for a moment on Jack's cock, making the man's breath hitch.

"Daniel... I'm not as young as I used to be..." Jack warned.

Sitting back, Daniel gave Jack a quizzical look, wondering if he could ask. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" Jack blinked and focused on him.

Daniel sat up on his knees, pushing Jack's legs up a little. "Can I... will you let me...?

For a moment Jack looked at him without understanding.

"I mean, I understand if you don't..." Daniel drew a deep breath.

Jack finally smiled, a little dopily. "We don't have any condoms."

Daniel felt a smile spreading on his face. "I'm clean..., but if you don't want to risk..."

Jack held up a hand. "I just thought I'd mention it," he said with a smile.

Daniel nodded and bit his lower lip, feeling as if he had a hoard of butterflies in his belly.

Jack sat up and reached out, pulling off Daniel's glasses, setting them aside on the bedside table. Scooting forward, he lifted his legs up, putting one on either side of Daniel, pressing his ass against Daniel's knees.

"Jack..." Daniel wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but Jack silenced him by hooking his hands behind Daniel's neck and drawing him down to lie on top of him. Lips were claimed and the slow kiss seemed to go on forever.

Daniel squirmed, trying to help as Jack pulled at his shirt, up and out of the kilt. Somehow they managed Jack's and hands seemed to touch every inch of exposed skin, making Daniel shiver. The shirt was off and thrown over the edge of the bed a moment later

Slowly sitting back, licking his lips, Daniel reached for the vial again. "Think this will do?" He held it up, watching the light from the fireplace play over the surface.

"Sunscreen..." Jack's voice was raw. "Yours isn't perfumed or anything..."

Daniel nodded and scrambled off the bed, searching through his bag, quickly finding what he was looking for. A moment later he was back on the bed, pulling Jack's legs up with shaky hands.

Jack grinned as he hooked his hands under his own knees, thus leaving Daniel free to squeeze out a dollop of the slippery lotion. Licking his dry lips, Daniel reached out, all the while keeping eye contact with Jack, running a finger slowly down from Jack's balls, over the perineum to push lightly against the opening.

Daniel watched Jack's muscles rippling as the other man arched his back, pushing against Daniel's finger. With a deep breath, Daniel pushed the tip of the finger inside, feeling the resistance slowly fading. Sliding it slowly in and out, he quickly added another finger, working the opening.

"Daniel..." panted Jack, "it's now or I won't survive it."

"Jack..." Daniel hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," grumbled Jack. "Now, for once, will you just freaking follow orders?"

Daniel laughed breathlessly, shaking his head in exasperating. To tell the truth, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer either, the rough tartan taking its toll on his control.

"Yes sir," he said with a smile.

"I can't *hear* ya," barked Jack, eyes alight and a crazy smile grazing his face.

"Yes sir, Colonel, *sir*!" With a grin Daniel pulled his fingers out, pulled up the kilt and smeared the sunscreen on his cock.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I *was* going to ask for a salute, my mistake, I somehow failed to see you already were."

Daniel coughed, eyes widening. "Why you..." he started laughing. Gripping Jack's thighs and forcing them up, then let Jack hold them up while he slowly pushed against the opening. A moment of fearing it wouldn't work, then he slowly slid forward, using his last control to pause midways.

Unfortunately Jack had other ideas, sliding his legs down, stretching them and wrapping them around Daniel's waist. For a moment his smile widened, then his heels dug into Daniel's ass and the man was forced forward.

"Hell, *yeah*!" Jack's head was thrown back, breathing coming in pants.

"Jack," squeaked Daniel, closing his eyes, hanging on to the last shreds of control for dear life.

"Move," whispered Jack, finally looking up again, eyes wide and a huge grin gracing his face.

"Jack..." Daniel shook his head, finally getting himself under control.

"No," Jack shook his head. "Want this, please?"

Daniel dug his fingers into the sheets, then nodded. Slowly he pulled back, then slid back in. Concentrating on the rhythm was the only way he was going to survive for more than ten seconds.

Jack pushed back, urging him to pick up his pace. It seemed to go on forever, the slide of flesh against flesh, of the rough tartan against the sensitive skin... Finally, Daniel shifted a little, picking up his pace.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered, sweat gleaming on his skin, watching Daniel with rapt attention.

"Nggh?" Breathlessly, Daniel kept moving back and forth, feeling his climax build, felt release tightening his balls.

Reaching up, Jack framed his face. "I love you."

Daniel choked out his breath, almost growling as he met Jack halfway, lips locking and tears of disbelief filling his eyes. Folding his arms around Jack's waist, he almost lifted the man off the bed, burying himself as far as he could, feeling heat and wetness spread between their bodies and a moment later, his own body contracted with is release, every muscles screaming at him in agony.

Breathing hard, he fumbled with the belt of the kilt, throwing it off the bed, fighting the tartan and finally managing to get rid of it before collapsing on top of Jack, almost sobbing as he drew in air.

When the world finally began turning the right way again, Daniel realized he was still lying on top of Jack who was leisurely petting his hair.

Wincing as he slid out of the other man, Daniel let Jack pull him even closer, covering them both with the sheets. Worriedly he asked, hoping for the best.

"Please tell me that wasn't the last time we've done that."

Jack was silent for a moment, then chuckled. "It is..."

Daniel felt his heart sink. Oh well...

"At least for another few hours... I'm not as young as I used to be."

Daniel slapped the bare chest, incapable of keeping back his own laughter. "Bastard."

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard." Jack pulled him a little closer. "Now get some sleep, I've got plans for you."

Daniel yawned and with a smile he let sleep claim him.

The End


End file.
